Dipper in Remnant
by Bonnie759
Summary: What if Dipper went to school but only in remnant and what will happen when he meets a certain blonde in team RWBY what will happen and what will happen when he meets his target what will the others think of him will "she" still have feeling for him or will she have a change of heart. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ruby's P.O.V

I was walking to my next class when I see someone on the battle platform. It was a boy and he was wearing brown boots, blue pants, a dark orange shirt, and a dark blue long coat. He had long brown hair and on his back was a giant shrunken. I looked closely at what the boy was doing.

The boy then suddenly stood up looked at my direction. I freeze in fear and just look at the boy. The moment I blinked the next thing I know the boy was in front of me. "Uhhhhh." Was all I could say when I looked at him? "Shouldn't you be heading to class?" He told me. I use my semblance to run further down the hall and into my next class.

The next day it was finally the weekend and I'm walking down the halls to meet up with the rest of the team. But instead I noticed that same guy again. But he was sparring against team JNPR? I walk down to where there fighting and just watch. I see Pyrrha jump and swing her spear down but was blocked when the guy lifted his hands?

He pulled the spear in and kneed Pyrrha in the gut causing her to fall back. Ren starts to shoot with his sword pistol things. The guy lifted his giant witched was spinning with incredible speed. Each bullet was blocked with the shrunken. Nora was behind the guy and began to shoot her grenades. They hit the guys back but what was shocking was that he was now in the air. He clutched his shrunken and threw it at Nora. Nora gets hit and flies off the podium.

It also hits Ren off the podium as well along with John except Pyrrha. The boy lands on the podium and his shrunken comes flying back to him. He catches it in mid air and points it at Pyrrha. Pyrrha clenches her spear and shield and charges the guy. Both of their weapons clashed and you can hear the sound of metal banging against metal.

The guy throws his shrunken at Pyrrha witched she jumped over and threw her spear at the guy. The guy dogged her spear. Pyrrha uses her semblance to make her spear come back. The spear hit the guy in the back of the head. Pyrrha caught her spear and kicked the guy in the face witched caused him to fall back. Pyrrha was about to finish the battle until she was hit by the guy's giant shrunken. She flew back and was now stuck on a tree.

"Wow you're not bad if you're able to take down a whole team cuz." I hear Pyrrha complement the guy. "You not so bad yourself." I hear the guy say. _Wait did Pyrrha just say cuz?_ I thought to myself. The guy takes his weapon and so does Pyrrha. The two were now talking until they see me. "Oh hey Ruby how's it going." Asked Pyrrha.

"I'm doing great thanks who's your friend?" I asked looking at the brunette. "Oh right sorry, Ruby I'd like you to meet Dipper he's my cushion." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Dipper." I said with a smile. Dipper nodes with a smile. "Ruby!" I hear my name being shouted across the area. I turn around and was hugged by my sister Yang.

Yang let go and stared at Dipper. If I wasn't mistaken I can see a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Third person P.O.V

Yang was blushing as she looked at Dipper. Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Yang witched snapped her back into reality. "Huh what?" Yang looked at Ruby who had a smirk. "You okay sis you looked like you were day dreaming?" Ruby said with a smirk.

Yang looked away witched made her blush seeming to get bigger. Dipper slightly chuckled at my sister witched made her even more embarrassed. "So what now?" asked Dipper looking at Ruby? "How about I introduce you to my team?" asked Ruby. Dipper nodded with a smile.

Dipper began to follow Ruby and Yang. _They are so weird especially the blonde._ Dipper thought to himself. _**Well she does seem to have a crush on you.**_ The voice in Dipper's head spoke.

Dipper's P.O.V

 _What you on about?_ I asked the voice in my head. _**Think about it Pine Tree she did blush even harder when you laughed at her.**_ The voice told me. _I did not laugh at her and I told you to stop calling me that Bill!_ I shout at the demon inside my head. Ever since I beat him in the apocalypse of weirdness he's been a pain in my behind. But I got to hand it to him his power has saved me a number of times though.

 _ **Whatever you say Pine Tree**_ I hear bill say before leaving my mind. I groan out of annoyance. Before I could retort I was snapped back into reality by Yang. "Hey you okay you kind of spaced out there?" Yang asked curious. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." I reassured her with a smile.

"Hey Weiss hey Blake!" Shouted Ruby as she waved at the two girls. "Oh hey Ruby what's up?" Asked Weiss. "I just wanted you guys to meet a new friend of mine." Ruby said with a smile. "And who would that be?" asked Blake. "Guys I'd like you to meet Dipper the new kid." Ruby said with a smile.

The two girls stared me down like a wild animal. "Hey it's nice to meet you." I said my extended out for a shake. The girl in white shook my hand and said, "I'm watching you." She said in a serious tone. "Great." I said sarcastically. "So…you're new here in becon?" Blake asked me. "Pretty much yeah." I said with a smile.

We all started to get along really well that is until I got a call. "Hmm…now who could that be?" I told myself as I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked the other line. "We found him he's at a club near the center of town." Said a deep voice. "Are sure that's him?" I asked again. "I'm pretty sure." Answered the voice and hung up the phone.

I close my phone and got up. "Whelp I'd love to stay and chat but I have some…Business to attend to." I said with a smile and began to walk away. "Wait!" I hear Yang shout. I turn around and stare at her. "Where are you going?" Yang asked me. "Like I said I have some business to attend to." I said and leaped onto the roof of the building and began to run away.

Third Person P.O.V

Dipper jumps onto a building and ran away from Team RWBY. Yang just stares in Dippers direction. "If I weren't mistaken sis it seems you have a crush on the new kid." Ruby said with a smirk. Yang blush lightly and looked at her sister, "I d-don't h-h-have a c-crush on h-him." Yang stuttered her words. "It surely seems like it." Agreed Blake. "Why are you taking her side you should be on my side?" Yang shouted. The three girls laughed and walked away.

Little did they know that someone was watching them or should I say some… _ **THING?**_

 **(A/N: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this new story I know I will anyway don't worry about the others okay I'm still thinking about what's to come for the other stories. PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dipper was jumping from roof to roof until he heard a loud boom of music coming from the center of town. "Let's hope he is here." Dipper told himself as he jumped down to the entrance of the bar?

"Okay this is different." Dipper told himself as he enters the bar. Dipper walks into the bar and sees a giant plat form with colorful lights surrounding it.

There was a bar at the far right, and a D.J. that was by the dance floor. Dipper walks towards the bar and sits down. "Dipper what are you doing here?" Dipper looked up at the bar tender and was shocked to see and old friend.

"Gideon? You work here?" Dipper asked in disbelief. "Yup got to do something useful." Gideon said while cleaning the bar. "Hey can I ask you something?" Dipper asked the white haired teen.

"Sure what is it?" Gideon asked. "Have you seen someone wearing a white jacket with and animal on the back of it?" Dipper asked Gideon. "As far as my knowledge goes no sorry bro." Said Gideon. "Okay thanks anyway." Dipper said with a smile and began to leave.

Dipper was walking through the streets of remanint when he heard a voice. It was of a girl and they seemed to by crying. Dipper walked to the source of the crying and finds a little girl wearing black boots, Black stockings, Pink skirt, and white sweater. She had long brown hair and was in the middle of an ally way.

 _Who the hell will leave a girl all alone at night?_ Dipper thought to himself. _**It could be a trap Pine Tree.**_ Bill said to Dipper. _What if it's not?_ Dipper asked. _**Just stay vigilant**_ Bill said as his voice was now gone.

Dipper walked up to the girl and crouched to her eye level. "Hey you ok?" Dipper asked the girl. The girl looked at Dipper with red puffy eyes. "No…I'm not ok!" The little girl shouted and began to cry again. "Where are your parents?" Dipper asked again.

"I…don't know." The girl said again. "Can you try and remember?" Dipper asked again. "All they said was for me to wait for them here." The girl said looking at dipper in the eyes. "And how long have you waited?" Dipper asked. "2…days." The girl whispered under her breath.

"What!" Dipper shouted in shock. "I don't know what to do." The girl said to Dipper. "You want to come with me?" Asked Dipper. The Little Girl looked up at Dipper with watering eyes and hugged him. "I don't want to be here anymore it's scary at dark." The little girl said with tears rolling down her face.

Dipper stood up and lifted the little girl up. "Okay let go." Dipper said.

 **Dipper's Apartment**

Dipper and the little girl made it to his apartment. Dipper let go of the little girl and walked to the kitchen. "Hey you hungry?" Dipper asked the little girl looking around his apartment.

"Y-Yes please." The little girl said shyly to Dipper. Dipper smiled and began to cook.

After they ate dinner.

"Hey come here." Dipper said walking into his bedroom. The little girl followed him inside the room. "You'll be sleeping here okay." Dipper said with a smile. "But what about you?" The girl asked him.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Dipper said and walked out the room.

 **The next Day.**

Dipper and the little Girl were eating breakfast. "Hey what's your name kid?" Dipper asked the little girl. "My name is Jessica what's yours?" Jessica asked Dipper. "The names Dipper." Dipper said. Once they were done eating they went toward Becon.

While they were walking Jessica was clutching onto Dipper's hand. "Hey its okay they won't hurt you not while I'm still alive." Dipper said and gave Jessica a smile.

They now meet up With Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "Hey guys!" Shouted Dipper with a smile. "Oh hey Cuz Who's your friend." Pyrrha asked Dipper.

Jessica instantly hid behind Dippers leg. "Hey it's okay." Dipper said going to Jessica's eye level. "There my friends they won't hurt you." Dipper said with a smile. Jessica quickly glanced at the group of teens.

"H-hi." Jessica said nervously. "Hey what's your name?" Pyrrha asked again. Jessica looked at Dipper who gave her a nod. "J-Jessica." Jessica stated. "Nice to meet ya Jessica my name is Pyrrha." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Everyone started to introduce themselves to Jessica. Dipper couldn't help but smile. Then Yang came up to him. "So what's the story?" Yang asked him. "Parents left her in an ally way for two days and wanted her to stay there until they came back." Dipper said which ticked him off.

"Who would do such a thing and to a little girl." Yang stated with sad eyes. "I don't know but I'm going to be looking out for her that's for sure." Said Dipper.

The group began to talk about other stuff. "Hey why'd you leave yesterday?" Ruby asked Dipper. "Work turns out it was a false alarm." Dipper stated calmly.

"What is your work anyway?" Weiss asked. "Police officer um…kind of." Dipper stated. Yang was about to ask a question when Jessica was pulling on her pants. "What is it?" Yang asked the little girl.

"Do you like my daddy?" Jessica said with a smile. "W-what um I" Yang was cut off my Dipper saying, "Did you just call me Daddy?" Dipper asked. "Are you mad?" Jessica said a little worried. "No not really…gonna take some time to get used to but its fine." Dipper said.

"Yay Daddies Back!" Jessica shouted and Hugged Dipper. "Come on you lets go." Dipper said as he walked away with his Daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dipper was walking around Vale with Jessica and both teams JNPR and RWBY. "So dipper hows Mabel?" asked Pyrrha curious about her other cushion.

"She's okay for now." Dipper told them. "What do you mean by that?" asked Weiss confused. "Sorry its personal business." Dipper said while clenching his fists. Jess noticed this and grabbed his hand. Dipper looked at Jess and gave a soft smile.

"Oh im so sorry." said Pyrrha. "its fine you didnt know." Said Dipper as they began to walk near the bar. "Oh hey Dipper." said a new voice. the group turns around to be faced with a certain white haired blue eyed guy.

"Oh Hey Gideon whats up?" Dipper asked his old friend. "Oh you know just opening up shop say...dont you want to have a drink or two?" asked Gideon. "I rather not mate." Said Dipper. Gideon nodded and walked into the bar.

Everyone began to walk deeper into Vale. **" _Hey Pine Tree somthing dosn't feel right_ "** Said Bill inside Dippers head.

 **Dippers P.O.V**

" _the hell are you on about_ " I asked Bill. **" _I sense something with a lot of power be carefull._ " **said Bill as he left my mind. "Hey Dip." I snap out of my thoughts and turn around to be faced with a worried Yang. "You okay you seem a bit jumpy?" asked Yang.

"Huh oh yeah im-" My sentence was cut off by a loud exploshion coming from the center of town. "What was that." asked Juane. "Only one way to find out." said Nora as they began to run to the center of town. As Dipper begn to run but was stopped by Jess.

"Jess whats wrong?" I asked her. "I-I'm scared." Said Jess with teary eyes. "You want to go home?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No I want to help." Said Jess with confidence. I smiled and began to run with the rest of the group.

When we made it to the center i see a figure in all black but wearing a grimm mask. "Oh no not now!" I shouted in frustration. "Dipper do you know this person." Asked Blake confused. "No not now im busy." I shouted again.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Dipper who is that guy?" asked Yang. "He's a...chiper!" shouted Dipper with clenched fists. "Whats a chiper!?!?" asked Ruby. "ME!!" shouted the figure as he took off his cape.

It revealed a guy the same age as Dipper with red hair, light red eyes, and a red suit and tie. He was also holding a black cane with a red gem. "Thanks for the intorduction human." shouted the chiper.

"The names Crane Chiper and you are dead!" shouted Crane as he swung his cane and a giant slash of red energy was sent toward Jess. Jess froze in fear of the attack. Before it could hit Dipper jumped in front of her and took the hit.

"Dipper!!" shouted Pyrrha as Dipper flew into a building. "How dare you!!!!" Shouted Yang her eyes turning red as she charged Crane. Crane swung his cane and was blocked by Yangs Gauntlets.

"What?!?!" Shouted Crane. "Yeeahhh!!" shouted Yang as she punched Crane into a building. Crane slowly got up and glared at Yang.

Ruby took out her scythe and walked up to Yang. Blake and Weiss took out there swords and also stood beside Yang.

Crane smirked, "Lets get surious." Said Crane in a demonic voice.


End file.
